Harky and the Beanstalk
Harky and the Beanstalk is a Plot Blah Transcript Part 1 What a Happy Day music plays :Zelda: My, what a happy day. What a sunny sky kind of makes you sigh in a happy way. What a very merry day, all the world is gay. When your cares are light and your heart takes flight and you're swept away :King Harkinian: [drinking] Mmm? Zelda! Enough! :Zelda: Just to show their silver lining. [A cereal box knocks on her.] :King Harkinian: Mah boi, I want dinner! :Link: Oh boy! I'm a boy! :King Harkinian: Hmm... I wonder what's for... Oh no! Link! :Link: What happened? Oh! :King Harkinian: Buy me some dinner! music plays :Link: I guess I'd better get going! Money music plays in Morshu's shop. :Link: Golly! :Morshu: Lamp oil, rope, bombs? You want it? :Link: No! I want a can for the King! :Morshu: Mmmm. Sure! :Link: I guess that's worth it. Sure! :Morshu: It's yours, my friend. As long as you have enough rubies. :Link: Great! [Zelda get Idem sound plays] music plays :Link: Huh? :King Harkinian: You've saved me! :Link: Yeah! :King Harkinian: What's for dinner? [Zelda get Idem sound plays] :King Harkinian: OAAAAHHHHH!!! Part 2 music plays :King Harkinian: Link, You dumb piece of shit, you use all my money! :Link: What? :King Harkinian: Take him away! :Lord Kiro: Yes, my liege! :Zelda: I wonder what happened to Link? :King Harkinian: Evil! Hmm? :Mayor Cravendish: Your highness, would you kindly... :King Harkinian: I'd hate you! :Mayor Cravendish: Ouch! :King Harkinian: Hmm. :Mario: Amount due: One thousand two hundred and ninety five dollars and thirty one cents. :King Harkinian: Nooo! music plays :King Harkinian: Bart's... [Gwonam enters on his magic carpet.] :Gwonam: Your Ma... :ED-209: Freeze! You were trespassing the property. Please surrender the weapons! :Gwonam: Aye! :ED-209: You are one second to the war! :Gwonam: Ah! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!! :King Harkinian: [laughing] :Mayor Cravendish: You know, you owe me! [glass breaking] :Mayor Cravendish: Aaaaaaahhhh! music plays :Morshu: You have it? :Mayor Cravendish: No? :Morshu: Mmmm. You're a little crap, my friend. As long as you can liver this to Link. You're in the richest. Yep? :Mario: Nice of the enclosed instruction book to invite us over for a picnic, eh, Luigi? Luigi, look! [Plants are outside the sewage station and a leprechaun dances.] :Luigi: Whoa! :Mario: It's been one of those days! Come on, Luigi! I hope we can get rid of 'em! [Hyrule Prison.] :Link: It sure is boring around here. Jesus! :Mayor Cravendish: Oh, the indignity! :Link: Huh? :Mayor Cravendish: This is illegal, you know. :Link: Golly! :Mayor Cravendish: I managed to conceal this magic bean. I hope it can be of use. :Link: Wow, thanks! [eats a magic bean] :Mayor Cravendish: [laughing] [Time card "One Month Later" is shown. Mario and Luigi kill the gnomes.] :Mario: That oughta do it! Uh-oh! :Luigi: You bring a light? :Mario: No? :Luigi: How are we gonna find them with the power going out? :Mario: Look! :Luigi: Over there! :Mario: This is it, Luigi! says "Harky" :Dr. Robotnik: You'll interfere with my plans for the last time. Category:Sentence Mixing YTPs Category:Waxonator Category:King Harkinian YTP videos Category:YTPs Zelda CD-i Category:YTPs with Hotel Mario on the Zelda CD-i YTPs